


Byleth and Edelgard and the Married With Children Life

by Nameless_Knight



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And they're all brats like real kids, Because Two is Cliche, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Five kids, Fluff, Male My Unit | Byleth, Married Couple, Married Life, married with children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Knight/pseuds/Nameless_Knight
Summary: Byleth and Edelgard prepare for a trip to the park with their five children.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 20
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up I'm hungry!" Aria's little voice pierced the veil of darkness giving Edelgard von Hresvelg the first night's sleep she had in weeks. And a weak tug on her blankets was doing its best to help usher way the welcome darkness.  
Fighting back a sigh and groan Edelgard opened her eyes. Dawn not even broken yet, sunlight not yet intruding through the curtains. Aria's chubby little face moving closer and her bright blue eyes shining even without light. "Hi, Mommy!"  
"It's too early to eat," Edelgard replied to her youngest daughter. "The sun's not even out yet."  
"But my tummy's rumbling now!" Aria climbed into bed and absently smacked Edelgard's nose, putting her stomach next to her mother's face. "See? She's real loud!"  
Not a single grumble came from the tiy stomach but that full-forced and weak smack on the nose had brought her fully awake anyhow. "Tell me you didn't wake your sisters and brothers?"  
"Nope!" She gave a half grin with her silly teeth.  
"You will if you keep being so loud so hush."  
"Tummy's gonna wake everyone if she doesn't get food."  
And she would do it herself if Edelgard didn't agree to this. "Give me five minutes, I'll make you something."  
"Yay!" Aria leapt out of bed and waited at the night table. "Go wait in the kitchen, honey."  
"But then you won't come!"  
"I will, I promise."  
"Promise, promise!" Being way too loud for so early her youngest daughter ran out the room and thankfully didn't crash into anything. She also completely forgot to close the door.  
"Why did you let me handle that alone?" she asked her husband, still stiff as a statue.  
"Because Blaze woke me up a few hours ago about monsters in his closet again." Byleth rolled over and put his arm around his wife. "And you weren't having any nightmares."  
Edelgard hugged the arm of her husband. "Was it a sweater or pants this time?"  
"It was Curtis."  
Edelgard had to groan at that. "Right before we're supposed to go to the park?" She wanted to sigh but that would take too much energy. "It'll be more troublesome to punish him and listen to him crying for a week." They got too little sleep as it was.  
"I've already come to the conclusion we should punish him after the park."  
"That sets a terrible example."  
"I think we can both agree that the sleep we'll get not listening to him cry about it for months was the less terrible option."  
"A terrible example I wish to follow." The two shifted into a deeper embrace. "Any other problems I should know about?"  
"It's been two hundred eighty seconds."  
Edelgard flung off their blankets and rose to her feet just as Aria waddled back in. "See, honey, I'm up." Wearing only a nightgown with sleeves too long to properly cook in.  
"I want bacon."  
And I want a decent night's sleep. "We'll see what we have." Anything really but probably porridge.  
"I want bacon! Bacon, bacon, bacon!"  
"Quiet down or you'll have to share with whomever you wake up." Aria clasped her mouth. "Bacon." She wasn't remotely this bad at three, was she? Byleth certainly couldn't have been. "Bacon is for quiet girls," she tried her best to whisper.  
But to no avail as the door to Blaze's room opened and her oldest son with his sweat-soaked pajamas came running out. He ran straight down the hall into their room and latched onto her leg, just barely avoiding tears. "Mommy there's a monster in my closet."  
This was not the time! "Curtis if you're in Blaze's cloest you're going to spend the whole day with Hubert!"  
Curtis's door flew open with enough speed to make a falcon knight envious. "It's not me, I promise!"  
"Everyone else, line up!" Amelia and Eleanor opened up their rooms as well. All five of their children were accounted for and not monsters in a closet. Edelgard hoisted herself out of the master bedroom, shut the down and lined her kids up. "Today is not the day to be playing pranks on your older brother."  
"Hey, I didn't do anything! Curtis did!" Eleanor ratted out her brother immediately.  
"Liar Elly!"  
"Liar liar Curt!"  
"Both of you be silent," Edelgard harshly rebuked them. Too sharp, too unfair sharp but her eyes were hurting, her head still ached and her vision still blurred. "I will determine who - if anyone - is at fault here."  
"What's 'fault?'" asked Amelia.  
"It's who did the bad thing," Aria beamed at her knowledge. "Do good girls get bacon?"  
"Bad girls don't," Edelgard said. "And bad kids don't get to go to the park at all." They'd been planning this for a month and she wasn't about to let it get ruined because of childish whims!  
"I said Curtis did it! He stuck one of Mommy's bears in the closet," Eleanor continued to betray her brother.  
"I don't even know where Mom keeps her teddies!"  
None of them knew where she kept either of her teddies. "I'm going to take a look myself. All of you wait here." Edelgard headed into her son's room. Messy, as a child's should be, and peered into the closet where a giant pile of pants and sweaters awaited her. Just bundled enough to look like a stuffed animal.  
"Where's the monster?" Aria, of course, followed in after her.  
"There's no monster. All of you come here." The four others marched in a complete non-formation. "Blaze, there's nothing here that is a monster."  
"But I saw it…"  
"Eleanor, Curtis did not put a bear in here." That daughter just looked away. "But the fact that you knew what it was supposed to look like tells me something."  
"Curtis made me do it!" she passed blame.  
"Stop lying Elly!"  
"Both of you need to come clean to me if you want to have any chance of going to the park this morning. Because otherwise Uncle Hubert will be in charge of taking care of you while everyone who isn't lying is out having fun with all the other kids."  
The amazing desire to save themselves immediately set Eleanor and Curtis to betraying one another's simple little plan and begging her to not send them to Hubert. Honestly she'd feel bad about using him like this if he hadn't outright requested she do it.  
"That's enough out of both of you," she put a stop to their madness. "What do you say to your brother?"  
"I'm sorry," they both said.  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"For scaring him," said Eleanor.  
"What Elly said."  
"In your own words, Curtis."  
"I'm sorry for scaring you, Blaze."  
Blaze stuck his tongue out at the two of them. "That isn't the answer, either, Blaze."  
"But I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"When you acted like that you did." He looked up at her like he wanted to say something but thought the better of it. "Now come along all of you, you're getting an early breakfast today."  
"Breakfast! I want bacon!" Eleanor screamed.  
"Only Aria and Amelia are getting bacon."  
"But that's not fair!" Blaze screeched.  
"I want bacon too," Curtis added on.  
"The three of you know why you aren't getting any."  
"This is all your fault Curtis!" Eleanor shouted at him.  
"You made the choice to side with him, Eleanor," said Edelgard.  
Caught in complete guilt and with no way to argue her way out of it, her daughter just crossed her arms and pouted. It was fairly adorable if it hadn't come from such a childish place. Or maybe that was why it was so adorable.  
"But I didn't do anything bad," Blaze, however, kept up his protests.  
"We just went over this, Blaze."  
"Sticking my tongue out isn't nearly as bad as what they did!"  
Edelgard fought back a sigh. "Why did you do that, Blaze?"  
"Because they deserved it for what they did to me."  
"That is for your father and me to decide, not you. Did you think we were going to let them off?"  
"N-no but-"  
"There is no 'but'. You knew exactly what we were going to do but still wanted to get back at them. THat's why you're being punished - it's that you knew better and chose to do it anyway. Like Curtis and Elenor did."  
Blaze was on the verge of tears again and turned his gaze to the floor. "Yes Mommy."  
Too much heart of ice. Even when it was sometimes necessary. "Now, the three of you may not be getting any bacon this morning but maybe your father will grill some up for lunch if you're good kids." Edelgard looked at the children who were giving her less of a headache this morning. "And of course the really good kids might get even more."  
Aria pracitaly jumped out of her PJs in surprise. Amelia smiled and some measure of hope returned to the three punished.  
Of course now she had to tell Byleth about this but it seemed fair enough play.  
She marshalled the kids through the bathrooms and washed up just long enough for the sun to start peeking in through the windows. Byleth beat them to the kitchen, the pan already grilling up delicious wafts of bacon.  
"I'll watch the kids, you should go wash up."  
That was something she desperately needed and she ran off leaving him to deal with the delightful terrors they'd made together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I ain't dead yet. But computer's still busted or requires more voltage than the apartment gives out and moving into a new hose is uhhhhh... well there's this global pandemic you may have heard of...  
> Anyway, no chance of Ashen Wake chapters simply because I'm using a console to internet. And since I store all my unreleased chapters in one giant doc so I can find-replace Fodlan with the accent and other such things the doc is too huge to actually open and edit. Ouch.  
> Upside is I'll just make new docs to write in. Those will be complete ass in editting but at least I edit faster than write.  
> Also this is a three part miniseries I guess?  
> Frankly this is first draft as hell but it's hot and I wanna do something.


	2. Chapter 2

His five children took up seats at the dining room table. “Bacon” was their chat as they squirmed in their chairs before the waft of frying, greased pork wafted into the nostrils. Mildly salted, yo be served with breads, juices and fruits. It would be a fulfilling meal to give his children plenty of energy for the day full of playtime fun ahead.  
Unfortunately three of his children weren’t to be getting the central attraction of breakfast. It wasn’t hard to overhear his wife doling out a rightful punishment.  
“Why aren’t we getting anything?” Curtis had the wherewithal to actually ask.  
“You know why Curtis!” Aria quickly pipped in.  
“No I don’t, Daaaaaaad!”  
“I want bacon too,” said Eleanor.”  
“I haven’t done anything wrong,” said Blaze.  
“B-but you did,” said Amelia.  
The kids quickly erupted into an argument of blame game. “Quiet down or no one gets bacon,” Byleth quickly restored order. “Anyone who wants bacon can have some.” Curits, Blaze and Eleanor erupted into childish glee at believing they’d deceived their father, while Aria and Amelia nearly leapt out of their seat to go get Mom. “Of course, if anyone who eats bacon wasn’t supposed to, then they won’t be having any more for the whole moon.” Which had just started. “And Mom’s right over there.”  
The devastating combat between the childish want of getting rewarded now against the adult desire to hold off waged a brutal war across the faces of his punished children.  
Amelia and Aria meanwhile, dug in right away.  
Temperance won out for Eleanor and Blaze and they resigned themselves to chomping away lightly at the honey bread and sipping on their juice but Curtis took huge piles of bacon unto his plate.  
“Have all of you washed your hands?”  
“Yes, Dad.” They all said in turn.  
“Let me see.”  
Curtis fidgeted as his time was running out before El returned and caught him bacon-handed but disobeying now would surely ruin him. His feet beat against the wooden legs of the chair as Byleth slowly -- slowly -- made sure each of his children’s hands were free of dirt, grime and stickiness. Which El had already done but none of them had the head to argue.  
Finally after far, far too long he finished making sure Curtis’s hands were clean and those tiny hands darted straight to the bacon.  
“Curtis,” Byleth’s call stopped him dead again and he nervously switched between hall and Father, “table manners young man. We have to wait for your mother.”  
“But--?”  
“But what?” Byleth looked at everyone else who’d dropped their food and sheepishly tried hiding they’d already taken big honking chunks out of it. “Is there some reason none of you want to wait for your mother?”  
Aria and Amelia quickly threw on an “I’m hungry now!” while Blaze and Eleanor copied them. Curtis struggled to not lie even while telling the truth and just kept glancing back at the hallway.  
“Is it maybe because you’ve been punished and you know Mom did that?”  
“Th-that’s not it!” He was as desperate as a pauper now with his bacon dreams fleeing before him.  
“I could always ask Mom. But I’ve already said what’ll happen to boys who eat bacon when they weren’t supposed to. And you haven’t. Not yet.”  
Curtis took one last look at the bacon pile big enough for three pigs and pushed it away.  
He nearly cried.  
“Do you think you’ve made the right decision now? You’ve got a whole moon of bacon ahead of you.”  
Curtis looked on forlorn at the meat and sniffled. “Yes, Father.”  
Byleth tussled his brown hair. “Good boy.” He looked at the other two punished children. “Good on you two for stopping yourselves before things got out of hand.” Then at the daughters. “And good on you two for not getting in trouble in the first place.” Blaze and Eleanor nodded while Amelia and Aria beamed. “Though I’m still not happy about waking us up for food.” Aria looked away to avoid a light glare of damnation.  
“It looks like everyone’s eating right,” said El, entering into the dining room with a big smile.   
“No bacon for a month if they weren’t.” Byleth popped a quick kiss on his wife’s forehead while their kids gagged at the sight. “I think there’s more brown today.” The roots of her hair had slowly been returning to their natural brown the past week. Years after her Crest of Flames was removed.  
“I wonder if I’ll miss the white, when it’s gone.”  
“Enough years and it’ll be back.”  
El snorted at the stupid joke. “And I suppose you’ll be teal-haired as ever?” She reached up and plucked out a strand of gray. She leaned in, and whispered, “Do you ever wish you hadn’t given up the chance at a thousand years for me?”  
“Never.” His answer never needed to be whispered. He wrapped his arms around his wife and looked at their kids. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I need to get something out before the next move.  
> Best Case Scenario is: Computer works, I can resume Ashen Wake writing for real sometime next week.  
> Average Luck Scenario: Computer doesn't work; have to use old computer that doesn't start up half the time but can still use a mouse and keyboard and not have to deal with a controller.  
> My Luck Scenario: Neither computer works and I keep writting on console.  
> Worst Case and Most Obvious Scenario: Everything stays broken and the console breaks along the way.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of my misery for the moment. Stay safe everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was finished and lunch was packed. The kids were outfitted in their adorable little clothes. Their hair was combed and fingers washed. Surely to be dirities on the play field but until then.

There was just one last step. The most important step of all. Security.

For all the advances made, for those who slithered in the dark’s destruction, the repeal of noble privilege and the empowerment of the commons there ever remained the possibility of a threat. Even with Thales and his army exterminated and every base and outpost put to flame, every infiltrator and soldier dealt with, there remained the tiniest of possibilities one would return.

Hubert’s men would be stationed nearby. Marked with black roses on their person and responsive to certain code words if danger erupted. “Do you know where Daddy met Mommy?” the parents or children would ask. Answered with: “On the battlefield outside Remire”. Any deviation would be suspicious and wrong and they made sure the children knew that.

There were the other rules too: do not go out alone, always with a sibling or parent. Bring any adults to meet the parents. Children were fine, of course. Do not leave the eyesight of a parent. All the things to ensure they were in view and safe.

There was also the most important part: No Hitting.

“Not even if they hit first?” Eleanor looked askew.

“No,” said Byleth. “Not even if they hit first. You get your brothers and sisters and you come to us.”

“What if they’re wrong?” asked Blaze.

“Even if they’re wrong, and you’re right, you come get us.”

“But you hit first,” squeaked Curtis. “Why was that OK?”

The others all looked at him in horror, fearful just mentioning that would ban them all from the park and rob them of bacon for a year.

They knew it would come one day. The spouses took a glance with one another and slipped the tiniest of sighs. Byleth met his son square in the eyes and said, “Those are very long and very complicated reasons. One day we will explain it, in a way you understand.”

Curtis just frowned at the non-answer. “Then why can’t I hit back if it’s simple?”

Edelgard tried to put on a reassuring face. “Because you have people that can stop the hitting entirely. When we ‘hit first’ there was no one who could do that.”

The kids looked nervous but after the morning they had, and didn't feel like pushing any further.

Finally came names. They could not go out as Byleth and Edelgard. Those names would bring too much attention with their weight and history.

“Anselma,” Byleth called his wife.

“Jeralt,” Edelgard called her husband.

Names with weight their own, but it was common knowledge both had departed the living.

* * *

Ferdinand’s idea for a public enclosure that mixed foliage and construction to create an area where parents could bring their children and let them exhaust themselves outside the home had been met with some trepidation at first. When he vocalized how it could be used to span the gaps between former nobility and commons Edelgard began to put more weight behind the idea. And when Byleth began assisting her their three-way idea began to see more progress until finally parks like the one they’d arrived in were spread all over Enbarr.

Enbarr Palace Memorial Park was the official name of this one. Modeled after the garden in the palace. Sharing what was once beheld only by royalty and the foremost nobility was a powerful symbol of breaking down the barriers between the shattered classes.

And while the nobles, stripped of their power grumbled still, and few ever did meet their children as people rather than tools, every day that changed ever so slightly. The campaigning done by the former members of the Black Eagle Strike Force ensured such inborn prejudices and wrongs would be eradicated wholesale one day. Already noble children played with those who were once their lessers. Still-fancily dressed former nobles now stepped across non-existent lines to chatter with plain-clothed non-commoners. Little by little it was working. Only ever because they could root out the evils stopping such a thing from first taking place.

The first hour they spent with the kids, making sure all of them knew the inside and out of the small fake buildings they’d be roaming in. The environs of the park, the entertainment constructs. The kids scrambled all over a recreation of the opera house. When they grew bored of that they insisted on using a swing set. Blaze was scared at first but a few pushes saw him overcome it and shout “higher! Higher!” until he nearly fell out. Even then he wanted to get back on. Eleanor and Curtis weren’t quite that brave but they still took a liking to the things. As did Aria, after some prodding. But Amelia grabbed unto Edelgard’s leg and shook her head every time she was offered up.

There were some bars the kids swung from. They all needed a hand just reaching them and getting across but they all went through. There was some sort of slide that Aria loved and kept finding new ways to go down. Some pole that Blaze found himself sliding down as well.

And then came the final part. Letting them loose to play with the others. With a nod they ran off shouting and dispersing though still remaining in sight. Quickly forming their own little groups for children’s games.

All save Amelia.

She clutched the hem of Edelgard’s dress and looked on to her siblings running about doing all sorts of things.

“The other kids won’t bite,” Edelgard tried to reassure her daughter.

Amelia only tightened her grip and buried her face in the dress. “You’ll have your sisters and brothers around.” Amelia just shook her head. Trying to force her would just make it worse. So they relented and walked her over to a nearby bench. Amelia laid her head down on Edelgard’s lap and she started stroking the brown locks of her daughter.

“Is there a reason you don’t want to play with the other children, Amelia?”

“No,” she blatantly lied.

“It’s not because they’re scary new people, is it?” Security reasons had meant only the most trusted comrades could bring their children to meet with theirs. Amelia only knew a few dozen people outside her immediate family.

Amelia just shook her head but her parents exchanged looks of knowing worry. Forcing her would do more harm than good so they resigned themselves to watching her and her siblings. With them running around with all sorts of smiles and cheer. Maybe happier than they’d ever seen the children before. Aria and Eleanor and Curtis were constantly running from place to place with seemingly unlimited stamina. Blaze was running around with a little brown-haired girl in a dress rife with patchwork threading. Despite the circumstances of either, they seemed not to notice the difference in their stature.

It was such a welcome relief. Some nobles were too die-hard to the systems in place. No matter how hard they worked there would be holdouts, even in silence. It would be up to the next generation to truly bring along and live for a world without nobility or commoners.

A woman of similar features and clothing to Blaze’s new friend came up to the duo and Blaze pointed back over at Byleth and Edelgard on the bench. The woman approached, smiling as she did. “You the parents of that Blaze boy?” she asked.

Amelia turned her head as Edelgard answered. “Yes, we are.”

“Thank you and your boy. My little Sally was all out of sorts trying to play with the noble boys but your lad friended her right up.”

“Oh? You think we’re nobility?”

“Well, former nobility, thank her former majesty for that. Begging your pardon milady, but your clothes are too new to be commoner stock and your hair's too clean.”

“I see.” Not something she really would have thought through.

“But you’re certainly living up to what the word was supposed to mean.”

That sounded like something out of one of Ferdinand’s speeches. “Well thank you. I hope your child and ours become good friends.”

“Hey!”

A shout from afar drew all their attention before names could be exchanged. At the base of a slide a tall boy in fine clothes was learning over Aria on the ground.

Byleth and Edelgard exploded from their seat, carrying Amelia along with them and the rest of the kids falling in to protect their sister.

And the tall boy had someone the same, an older mirror in height and thinness but with a pointed beard.

“Are you the parents of this ragamuffin little girl!” he shouted, indignation reddening his face.

“Yes, what seems to be the problem here?” Half a second with their eyes off her and some trouble. Byleth knelt down and made sure Aria was all right.

It was the little boy, with his voice going high, that shouted next, “She tried to cut in front of me!”

“Did not!”

“Did to!”

“You cut in front of me!”

And all the other kids had scattered in the shouting, so there was no way to sort this out. This was going to be trouble with no simple solution.

“Apologize the lot of you!” the man furiously condemned. “Or should I expect such manners from the lot raising a damned liar such as her.”

Her eyebrow twitched at the insult. “Did you bear witness to this altercation, sir?”

“My boy is as honest as the sun. He’d not speak a falsehood in his life. Which is more than I could say for such lowborn such as yourselves.”

This was the exact type of man who shouldn’t be privileged into power. “Are you speaking sedition against Her Majesty’s government?”

“H-hardly,” his bluster had broken when greater power threatened him. “But your educations are obviously as recent as Her Majesty’s government. Someone born and bred for leadership like myself is clearly more educated and able to tell apart liars.”

What a nuisance. “Indeed? And what role do you play in the government?”

“As if you would know of government positions.”

“Oh? Or is it because you know lying about being a governmental employee is a criminal offense?”

The man paused, agape as his mind raced towards some lie. “I’ll have you know I was commander of the Empire’s elite raider battalions!”

Not with hands that looked so soft. “Perhaps I should inquire with other military commanders in Enbarr to collaborate your claim.”

“And you accuse me as a liar once more madam! I demand satisfaction post haste to clear these foul insinuations from your lips!”

A duel? Seriously? That was incredible in all the wrong ways and she couldn’t stop a sigh from escaping. A single punch would end this matter easily but they’d just lectured the children on how they shouldn’t hit. They could involve Hubert’s men, already the plain figures with pins on their chest were surrounding the area. But that would ruin any chance of the kids making friends with anyone already here.

“Do you have any ideas?” she asked her husband.

“I could win by not fighting back. He’d exhaust himself easily.”

“I don’t want the children to see you get hit like that.”

“He looks too heated to accept we should just go our separate ways.”

“True.” And speaking like this was making him redder by the second. “Very well, do make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.” Shattering his fist would earn them a petty enemy for no reason.

The man waited no longer and threw a punch. A lousy one: all arm, no hips at such a poor angle that it barely connected with Byleth’s jaw. Her husband returned to the emotionless stance that was his constant companion on campaign. More and more the man threw out his slovenly punches and Byleth just tilted his head to take them. The man’s sweat soon overtook him, pants for breath and the poor form grew even sloppier. She honestly wondered if he could take on a child with such a poor display.

The man buckled over gasping for breath without a single clean hit, bruise or even drop of blood drawn. It was so pathetic she had to worry. “Sir, I think you should see a physician,” she said. “Such a reserve of stamina may be an onset of sickness.” The man forced a glare at her. “It may even be contagious…” she glanced at his son.

Which seemed to slap the man back to his senses. “Hmph, very well,” he said between gasps, “I’ll let you off easily. Come Carlos, we need not associate with this rabble any further.” With delay they hurried off. Or as much hurry as the man could muster.

Edelgard made sure Hubert’s men didn’t follow him.

“It isn’t easy to change the nature of people,” Byleth mused.

“No…” They should be thankful such men were in the minority these days. Edelgard looked over their children, each of them unwilling to look her in the eyes. The other townsfolk were little better, save the mother and daughter pair from earlier. It seems they’d made themselves outcasts regardless. “We should be heading home. We’ll have a big lunch back home.” It was a waste of what they prepared but the day wouldn’t recover after that.

That at least got the kids smiling again as they all marched away from the park.

“Daddy,” Aria spoke up, “why didn’t you fight back?”

“We said not to hit. That went for us as well.”

“But you’re a grown-up!”

Byleth shook his head. “Daddy was much stronger than him. The strong shouldn’t hurt the weak.”

“The strong should help the weak become strong,” said Edelgard. The man, for all his flaws, was protective of his kid. There was some nobility in that, no matter how slim.

“I don’t get it,” said Blaze.”

“You will one day. You all will.” That’s what they’d dedicated their lives to, after all. That’s what they’d raise their children to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have half an idea for a Hubert chapter. After that.
> 
> Also for anyone following Ashen Wake I can finally update again. Chapter 3 and a revised Chapter 2 are up.


End file.
